


Waiting No Longer

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel never noticed the looks Castiel sent his way after he got together with Dean. When Castiel asks about their relationship which they had been keeping secret, Gabriel can’t help but think his little brother wants the hunter for himself. Instead, Gabriel is surprised to learn that the angel desires the same as himself, a flock.





	Waiting No Longer

** Authors Notes: ** **Okay so here is another submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge which you can find[HERE](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy! Even I will admit that it is a very loose use of the prompt, but it IS there! I plan on posting the last part of this mini-series on Wednesday! Also, today is the LAST day to vote on my poll on Twitter!! [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)**

**Prompt:**

**Song:**

“Hungover in Jonestown” by Amigo the Devil –

_You are the hammer, I am the nail I’m building a house in the fire on the hill There is a string that leads me to hope I tie the noose, but you are the rope_

**~~ This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!**

**Waiting No Longer**

 

 

Keeping things with Dean secret was easy. It wasn't something that they had spoken about, but nobody thought anything of Gabriel shifting just a bit closer to Dean. Since Gabriel flirted with everyone, it never even crossed anyone's mind that there could be more to the looks Gabriel was sending Dean’s way. Sam was too busy to notice, though Gabriel did catch the man watching him from time to time only to turn away when the archangel looked back. There was something there, something that maybe in another life he would have explored, but Dean was more than enough to keep him satisfied. And oh how the hunter kept him on his toes.

 

He didn't know if he was going to go to bed with a hot and wild man, one with caveman-like tendencies, or if Dean was going to let Gabriel take him apart piece by piece until the human was a begging mess on the blankets. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how Dean wanted them to be between the sheets, and Gabriel loved finding out which version he was going to be graced with nearly every night.

 

What he did miss were the looks Castiel gave him; how the angel would glance between Dean and Gabriel for a moment before a small frown would cross his face. Until it was right in front of him. They had been researching; Sam had been called away with Dean to go on a hunt, one that was a simple job a newbie wanted backup on. “Gabriel, may I ask you something of a personal matter?”

 

Looking up from the tome he had been reading, Gabriel noticed how nervous Castiel appeared. The younger angel was usually so self-assured, it was nerve-wracking to see him so withdrawn. “Sure thing, Cassie. I’m an open book.” A flash of grace and the room was silenced. Something was putting Castiel on edge, and whatever it was Gabriel didn't want the angel to be overheard.

 

“Are you having intercourse with Dean?” asked the younger angel.

 

He should have expected the question. If there was one person who would have noticed a change in Dean, it would have been Castiel. While Sam was busy running himself ragged, Castiel wasn’t. Nodding his head, Gabriel was glad he silenced the room. He had no problem letting anyone who used the bunker know that he and Dean were together, but the man was shy to let anyone know their relationship had changed. It probably had something to do with how he was raised. While Dean had explored with men before it was always something left unmentioned.

 

“I thought so. Is this to relieve stress or are you two in a romantic relationship?”

 

Leaning back in his chair, Gabriel wondered if Castiel felt the same pull that Dean did toward the angel. The hunter never admitted to being attracted to Castiel, but you had to be both blind and dumb not to see the way the two looked at each other. Gabriel was neither. “We haven’t given it a title, but it’s more than sex. Why, are you going to warn me away from your human?” The thought would have made him laugh if he was at full power. He was now a bit stronger than Castiel because his grace seemed to have seen Dean’s seed as an offering which let him build up strength as he used to when posing as Loki. However, he did not want Castiel as an enemy.

 

“I had hoped that given enough time I would have been able to gain his attention, but I see that his favor is now with you. I wish you only the best, brother.”

 

There was something else there, and while he didn’t want to make the situation even more uncomfortable, Gabriel needed to know what it was that Castiel was holding back. “I won't hurt him, you know that right, Cassie?” The flush on Castiel’s cheeks was new, something the archangel wanted to see more of. “Or was it something else? Did you want me to stand down from him?”

 

Castiel shook his head quickly that flush not leaving his cheeks. “No brother, I… there is something, but I do not want you to think that I wish to take Dean from you.” Gabriel shrugged and leaned forward on the table. He didn't know where Castiel was going to go with this, but he didn't want the angel to think the archangel was going to judge him.

 

“Come on, Cassie, whatever it is I promise I’ll listen without judging. I’m hardly one to throw around judgment anymore, I mean, maybe a few years ago but not any more. ‘Life is a joke, and death is the punchline’ isn’t my philosophy anymore.”

 

At Castiel’s questioning expression Gabriel waved his hand. “It's from a song. I’ll find it for you to listen to sometime, but that's besides the point. Let me know what's going on in that head of yours.”

 

Castiel took a breath before speaking, his voice softer than usual like he feared voicing his words out loud. “I very much care for Dean, and for you. I… I walked by Dean’s door while you two were pleasuring each other, and I found the sounds you made arousing. While I have long since been in love with Dean, I had hoped that eventually one of you would give me a moment of your time.”

 

“Wait,” answered Gabriel, holding up a hand. “You mean it was my sounds, not Dean’s that turned you on?”

 

Castiel nodded, “From what I could hear it sounded as though Dean’s voice was muffled. I could, however, hear you clearly, and I wanted to make you sing for me the same way you did for him. I know that it’s wrong, for a seraph to desire an archangel.” Whatever Castiel had been about to say was cut off as Gabriel closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. It wasn’t anything more than a pressing of lips, but it made Castiel stop his train of thought.

 

“I need to talk to Dean, but I think he would be okay with having you join us if that's what you want. I mean, he never admitted it, but he likes you. I don't think he would be okay with it just being sex between us though. To be honest, I wouldn't be okay with that either. So if you’re in and Dean agrees then we’re all in this together. Do you think you could handle that? I know that you’re dating history is a bit… lacking.” Castiel was the one to reach forward this time, lifting his head and kissing Gabriel like the archangel was his air.

 

When Castiel went to place his hand on Gabriel’s ass, the archangel reached back and held Castiel’s hand intertwining it with his. “We have to wait for Dean, Cassie. Once he gives the okay, you can touch me all you like.”

 

Castiel nodded, resting his head on Gabriel’s chest. “I understand, brother, and I would very much like to join your flock if Dean is amenable.”

 

Humming, Gabriel ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair and held the angel close. He did not doubt that Dean would agree, the man had a thing for the blue-eyed angel, and though Gabriel knew that Dean would never have made a move first or suggest it, the archangel wanted them to expand their flock. He could remember a time when he used to indulge in many lovers at once, something that Kali had hated, but he always had the urge to please those he was with, and focusing all that attention on one lover was often seen as overbearing and clingy.

 

“I’ll talk to Dean once he and Sam get back from the hunt. Even if he says no though, we can still be close; just not intimate, yeah?”

 

Smiling blue eyes looked up at Gabriel then. “I would very much like that.” They remained close for the rest of the day, keeping their touches casual to an observer though there was a lingering want behind them. Gabriel couldn’t wait to introduce the younger angel to the pleasure he and Dean would show him. There was something to be said of having not one but two experienced lovers in your bed, and Castiel was always a quick learner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
